1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bandage devices and more particularly pertains to a new bandage device for allowing air to circulate around a wound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bandage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a covering that is positionable over and spaced from a wound such that air may circulate over and around the wound.